Subway Boss Emmet
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Emmet |jname=クダリ |tmname=Kudari |image=Black White Emmet.png |size=200px |caption=Art from |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Unova |relatives= (twin brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=BW045 |epname=Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! |enva=Wayne Grayson |java=Kiyotaka Furushima }} Subway Boss Emmet (Japanese: サブウェイマスタークダリ Subway Master Kudari) is one of the leaders of the Battle Subway in , along with . In the games Emmet can be battled in a Double Battle on the Double Train once the player has acquired a 20 win streak, and on the Super Double Train once the player has acquired a 48 win streak. He can also be fought alongside his brother in a Multi Battle on the Multi Train once the player has acquired a 20 win streak, and on the Super Multi Train once the player has acquired a 48 win streak. His teams in both and are identical. Pokémon Double Trains On 21st consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |prize=10 |class=Subway Boss |name=Emmet |game= , |location=Battle Subway |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Super Double Trains On 49th consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |prize=30 |class=Subway Boss |name=Emmet |game= , |location=Battle Subway |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Multi Trains On 21st consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor2= |color2= |headcolor2= |class=Subway Boss |name= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |class2=Subway Boss |name2=Emmet |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |game= , |location=Battle Subway |prize=10 |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=2 }} | | }} | | Super Multi Trains On 49th consecutive battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor2= |color2= |headcolor2= |class=Subway Boss |name= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |class2=Subway Boss |name2=Emmet |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |game= , |location=Battle Subway |prize=30 |pokemon1=2 |pokemon2=2 }} | | }} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In addition to battles in the Battle Subway, Emmet and his brother are fought in a Multi Battle with the and his or her opposite-gendered counterpart as part of the story. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor2= |color2= |headcolor2= |class=Subway Boss |name= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ingo.png |class2=Subway Boss |name2=Emmet |sprite2=Spr B2W2 Emmet.png |game=B2W2 |location=Nimbasa City |prize= |pokemon=2}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=male |type1=Fighting |ability=Sheer Force |move1=Wake-Up Slap|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Throw|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Chip Away|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |move1=Iron Defense|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Status |move2=Power Gem|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Special |move3=Smack Down|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Mud-Slap|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} Quotes ;Double Train * Before battle :"I am Emmet. I am a Subway Boss. I like Double Battles. I like combinations of two Pokémon. And I like winning more than anything else. So let's start a great battle in which every Pokémon uses various moves." * When victorious :"I am Emmet. I won against you. But I think I just got lucky. In a Double Battle, if you misread one thing, the rest will be totally different. You know. Please win 20 battles in a row, and fight with me!" * When defeated :"I am Emmet. I lost against you. Because you are the strongest Trainer I've fought lately. You're a verrrrry strong Trainer! Yup! It was fun! Ride the trains some more!" ;Super Double Train * Before battle :"Hi, do you remember me? I am Emmet. I am a Subway Boss. I like Double Battles. I like combinations of two Pokémon. And I like winning more than anything else. This time, I am really serious. Really serious. Because if a battle is not serious, it is not fun." * When victorious :"I am Emmet. I won against you. But this is not the end. I am sure you will show up here again. I will wait for it and win against you again. Because I am a Subway Boss. I am Emmet." * When defeated :"I am Emmet. I am a Subway Boss, but I lost against you again. But I feel good. Because it was very fun! You want to win, and I don't want to lose. That's real. When we clash in battles, I feel very excited!" ;Multi Train * Before battle :"Follow the rules. Safe driving! Follow the schedule. Everybody smile! Check safety. Everything's ready! Aim for victory! All aboard!" * When victorious :"I am Emmet. I won together with Ingo. But if we fight again, we won't know what to expect. That's why we are waiting for you to come back!" * When defeated :"I am Emmet. I lost together with Ingo. Your combination is the best, perfect! You're verrrrry strong Trainers. Yup! It was so much fun!" ;Super Multi Train * Before battle :"What I do. What I say. Always the same. Follow the rules. Safe driving! Follow the schedules. Everyone smile! Check safety. Everything's ready! Aim for victory! All aboard!" * When victorious :"I am Emmet. We won, but I am not really satisfied. I can tell that you won't give up. Because you will be much, much stronger. That's why we are waiting for you to come back!" * When defeated :"I am Emmet. We lost against you again. But I am satisfied. You are too strong! The strength you have, your trust in your Pokémon, their never-ending support! Yep! It was the most fun battle ever! Please come back soon!" Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Nimbasa City * Before talking to / : "I'm Emmet. I'm a Subway Boss. I love Double Battles! And I love the combination of two Pokémon!" * Before battle : "Follow the rules and drive safely! We're headed for victory! All aboard!" * When defeated : "I am Emmet. I lost together with Ingo. Your combination is the best. Perfect! You're verrrrry strong Trainers!" * After being defeated : "I'm Emmet. While I may have lost to you… I had a good time! Let's play again sometime!" Sprites In the anime Emmet debuted at the end of Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! along with , where they detected 's tampering with the track switches. In The Beartic Mountain Feud!, the pair went in search of what or who was causing these disturbances and they caught a glimpse of two figures—Jessie and James—before they disappeared into the shadows. In Crisis from the Underground Up! and Battle for the Underground!, Emmet and his brother met , , and as the subway they were riding had stopped. After Pokémon had been stolen from the Pokémon Center, Emmet and Ingo teamed up with the trio to stop Team Rocket and retrieve all the stolen Pokémon. In Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Emmet and his brother helped Erina locate her lost as a favor for Cilan. They rewarded his and Ash's good deed by having a Tag Battle against them, who were using and respectively. Despite Ash and Cilan pushing their hardest, they were finally defeated as Ingo's stopped the two Pokémon with , so Emmet's Eelektross was able to knock them out with a . Emmet, along with Ingo, appeared in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! as part of a fantasy made up by Soren, who boasted that both he and his brother Rocko had beaten the Subway Bosses in a Tag Battle. However, this claim was quickly disproved by Rocko. Emmet appeared in a cameo in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened, and in Cilan's flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. Emmet refers to Ingo as "big brother" in the original version of the anime indicating that he is the younger of the twins. Pokémon first appeared super-charging a maintenance car that Emmet and Ingo were using to catch up to Team Rocket. It was used in Lost at the Stamp Rally! in the battle against and . It also appeared in a fantasy in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!, and in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. Eelektross's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |cs=Libor Terš |da=Peter Zhelder |de=Philipp Brammer |ja=古島清孝 Kiyotaka Furushima |en=Wayne Grayson |fi=Aku Laitinen (BW045-BW048) Aksu Palmén (BW051) |no=Trond Teigen |pt_br=Marcelo Pissardini |es_la=Jose Gilberto Vilchis |es_eu=Cholo Moratalla |pl=Bartosz Martyna}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Emmet debuts in the . He, along with his brother Ingo, is first seen walking around Gear Station. The are later properly introduced as the Subway Bosses for the newly-created Battle Subway to and . According to the Mayor of Nimbasa City, they were recruited by him because of their strength. White later decides to to take part in a test run of the Battle Subway, which she uses as a way to learn how to become a Trainer. As the three travel, White is pitted against Virtual Trainers while the twins evaluate her progress. Emmet's love of battling and impatience leads to him constantly asking White to win 20 consecutive battles so that they can have a battle. This behavior repeatedly scares White, which forces Ingo to apprehend his brother and drag him away. Sometime later, the train arrives at Anville Town, the final stop. At this point, White's skills have improved to the point where she can battle one of the Subway Bosses, much to Emmet's delight. Emmet referees a battle between White and Ingo, which ends in a tie, to Ingo's frustration. After stepping out for a bit, White returns with , a friend of hers. White asks the twins to take her to Castelia City so that she can help Bianca with her troubles. Afterward, White returns to continue her training. After more traveling, White finishes her training and goes her separate ways from the Subway Bosses. Pokémon is Emmet's only known Pokémon. It was first seen next to Emmet while White was testing the Battle Subway. None of Durant's moves are known.}} Names Related articles * Subway Boss Ingo * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Manga characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Battle facility leaders Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Characters who are twins de:Metromeister Her es:Caril fr:Chamsin it:Torn ja:クダリ zh:南廈